Many applications exist for the storage of a high resolution color still video image. One such application involves the storage of large area maps which often have line widths as small as 0.004 inches, especially when such maps are to be used for military applications. Although high definition video cameras, recorders and displays have been recently developed, it is highly desirable from both a cost and an availability standpoint to utilize standard commercially available equipment in such storage systems. However, commercial equipment is normally designed to record video information which conforms to conventional broadcast television standards such as those promulgated by the NTSC. This recording equipment typically processes the video as a composite color signal typically having a 3 MHz. luminance bandwidth and a chrominance bandwidth limited to about 0.5 MHz. This limited chrominance bandwidth severely restricts the resolution of the still image, and is inadequate to record full color maps having very fine line widths.